This invention is directed to a change of angular acceleration sensor which is sensitive to changes in angular rate of acceleration about a sensitive axis, and produces a minimum output signal as a result of changes in rate of accelerations along or around another axis.
Accelerometers which are sensitive to angular accelerations around a sensitive axis are well-known. These accelerometers sense an angular acceleration about a rotational axis when they are positioned with their sensitive axes in a suitable orientation for sensing the angular acceleration. Such accelerometers utilize combinations of linear motion sensors to detect the resultant angular rotational motion.